


When I Know I Never Should

by nothingelsematters



Series: Liar [8]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1973 - Queen II, Brian loves it, Liar series, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Roger is dressing up, red lace oh my!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingelsematters/pseuds/nothingelsematters
Summary: Roger can't help but buy a special piece of clothing while he's out. Brian shows his approval in the best way possible.





	When I Know I Never Should

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I am so, so, so, sorry about the lateness of this, my darlings. I came down with an epic case of writer's block that meant I had to fight for every line of this story, I wanted to give it to you all so badly.
> 
> This one is set in early 1973 while they're getting ready to record Queen II. It's sort of a prequel/context piece for "Gonna Try Behave" but that's not required reading.

“Excuse me? Sir?”

Roger shook himself to alertness and focused on the polite young woman in uniform in front of him. Blushing, he realised he still had the red lacy knickers in his hand, and tried to set them back in the display casually.

“You look a little lost, sir, do you need help?”

“Oh, uh…well, you see…”

“First time buying?” the lady clucked her tongue sympathetically. “Gift for someone special?”

“Yes,” Roger managed to speak normally. It wasn’t a lie, not really. “It’s just, I’m not sure…the sizing…”

“Oh, that’s easy. What’s her jeans size?”

“Uh…” _Think fast, Taylor!_ “Well, uh, I’m not quite sure – but we’re about the same size…”

“How helpful,” the lady’s polite smile was starting to grate on his nerves, but he tried not to let it raise his temper – she was only doing a job, and she wasn’t to know. “So what’s your size, then?”

“Yeah, it’s helpful. Swap jeans sometimes,” Roger laughed nervously. That was definitely a lie. He told the woman his size, and saw her do some mental arithmetic, before she swiped the red pair out of the pile and handed them to him.

“There you go,” she said cheerfully. “Shall I gift-wrap those ones for you? Or would you like to make any other selections?”

Roger thought for a moment. There was a black pair that had caught his eye, and one that was almost the same blue as his eyes – but maybe best to see what Bri thought, first.

“Thanks,” he told the lady. “I’ll just take these, for now.”

“Some girl is going to get very lucky tonight!” she winked, and Roger let himself smile widely, let her think she was right.

Brian would be pretty indignant at being referred to as a _girl_.

*

Fortunately, Brian wasn’t around when he got back to the flat; he’d told Roger earlier that he and John were going out to the designer’s place to get some new costume pieces. She was lovely, their designer, and would occasionally gift them clothes, knowing how strait their financial situation was. Her last telephone call she had been practically falling over herself trying to describe how well Brian’s new tunic would look, so he’d grabbed John (who would look just _wonderful_ in the new shirt, she swore!) and they’d headed out.

Freddie was…somewhere, Roger wasn’t sure; then he heard the plink-plonk that was Freddie’s thinking noise and knew he was at the piano.

“Rog? That you?”

“Yeah,” Roger replied, hiding the package behind his back, even though Freddie was in the other room.

“Get in here, I need help with this.”

“One sec,” Roger panicked. “I gotta piss.”

“Hurry up, then!”

Roger ran quickly into the bathroom and tore the tissue paper off the little package, hastily shoving it into the bin.

There they were. Lacy. Red. Smaller than they’d looked in the store. Roger felt his blood start to race just looking at them.

No going back now.

He pulled his jeans off, then his briefs, which he tossed in the hamper. He eased the tags off, not wanting to tear the delicate lace. And then, drawing a deep breath, he stepped into them and pulled them up his legs.

After a little bit of fiddling to make everything sit right, he took a glance in the mirror. They looked surprisingly good, Roger thought. The red stood out against his pale skin.

He hoped Brian would like them.

Quickly, Roger pulled his jeans back on and buttoned them, hitting the flush on the toilet to complete his cover story. For some reason, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about wearing ladies’ knickers ever since Freddie had cracked a joke during their almost-naked photoshoot, and now he finally was.

“Finally,” Freddie grouched as Roger arrived. “I need help with this. Listen and help me work out this snarl.”

And Freddie promptly launched into a beautiful, haunting melody on the piano, singing higher than usual. “There’s no living my life any more, the seas have gone dry and the rain stopped falling…”

Roger listened, spellbound. It was beautiful, it was perfect – there was a spot they could have some harmonies…

And then it ended. Roger blinked and strolled his way across to the piano.

“I can’t think what comes next,” Freddie fretted in annoyance.

Roger frowned, eyes running over the messy mix of Freddie’s notations and lyrics. A thought came to him.

“Why not leave it at that length?”

“Are you mad, darling? It’s not even a minute thirty.”

“But it will leave the listener wanting more,” Roger smiled. “A glimpse of beauty, leaving them looking for it for the rest of their lives.”

Freddie smiled back up at Roger, his dark eyes sparkling. “Thankyou, little poet.” He grabbed Roger’s hip and pulled him in for a half hug, his cheek resting on the bone.

Then his head raised up and he grinned, and Roger felt one fingertip moving over his jeans…on the exact line of his knickers.

“Oooooh. Getting naughty are we? Should I warn John we’ll need earplugs tonight?”

Roger blushed. “Well, maybe not. He might not like them. And how did you know?”

“You have an underwear line, darling.”

Freddie laughed as Roger twisted himself around to try and see.

“It’s not visible,” he assured him. “But if someone was to touch, they’d feel it.”

The front door slammed open and Roger quickly jumped back as Brian and John piled in with several costume bags.

“We’re back,” John announced, unnecessarily. “Bri’s got new wings.”

“New wings?”

“My new costume,” Brian explained. “They have these sleeves – they do kinda look a little like wings.”

“Can we see?” Roger asked curiously.

“I kinda…I kinda wanna keep it as a surprise,” Brian grinned shyly back, and Roger returned his smile, that warm familiar feeling that the rest of the world was disappearing around them rising again.

“Oh, Roger knows _all about_ surprises, don’t you, Rog?” Freddie chirped, and Roger snapped out of his feeling to shoot a glare at Freddie.

Brian and John just looked confused.

“C’mon,” Roger quickly changed the subject. “Dinner.”

Dinner was its usual mix of playful bickering, cheese on toast, vegetables that Brian would surreptitiously drop onto everyone’s plates when he thought they weren’t looking, and occasional snatches of melody as someone had an idea.

As he moved around the kitchen, helping Brian clean up, Roger could feel the lace rubbing against the denim of his jeans. Feeling bold, he let his ass brush against Brian’s hip as he turned around to put the plates away, closer than was strictly necessary.

Brian winked at him and reached down to grab at his ass. A brief flicker of confusion crossed his face, and Roger knew he had the fish on the hook. Now all he had to do was reel it in.

“I _do_ have a little surprise for you,” Roger murmured, leaning in to place a brief, teasing kiss on Brian’s lips. “But first, we have to finish cleaning up the kitchen. It _is_ our turn after all,” he added as virtuously as possible.

A faint pink stain crossed Brian’s cheeks and Roger knew that Brian was now wondering what the surprise was. Anticipation was half the fun. He made sure to deliberately sway his hips as he leaned over to wipe crumbs off the table with more studiousness than the task had ever warranted before.

Behind him, there was a soft curse and a thud as Brian walked into an open cupboard. Roger snuffed a laugh and continued cleaning.

*

Roger was not at all surprised when the door to their bedroom was barely closed before Brian had him shoved up against it, kissing him greedily, his fingers already flying to the button of Roger’s jeans.

“Wait!” Roger laughed, pushing Brian back. “You’re so needy, god.”

“You did that on purpose,” Brian muttered. “You tease. What are you wearing?”

“Go lie on the bed and I’ll show you.”

Brian quickly clambered onto the bed, unbuttoning his own shirt as he lay back against the pillows, eyes raking over Roger in a way that made him feel already naked.

All of Roger’s nerves were gone. This was his Bri; his Bri would never make him feel uncomfortable about his clothes. Grinning mischievously, he unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped the fly slowly; turning his back on Brian, he pulled them down, teasingly, making sure to stick his ass out as far as he could without falling over, wiggling it slightly as he kicked his jeans off.

“Well, Bri-?”

Roger didn’t even get to finish the question, didn’t even get to turn around, before he was pressed back up against the door, Brian’s long fingers on his hips and a very hard cock suddenly being ground up against his ass.

“God, Rog,” Brian’s voice came out in a low, guttural growl that shot straight to Roger’s cock, “You look fucking _stunning_.”

“You like them?” Roger struggled to keep his voice light and teasing as Brian continued to rut between his thighs; Brian’s fingers were tracing the lace edge and the sensations were making Roger’s knees weak. “There was also a black pair at the store I nearly bought too, or a nice blue…”

He cut himself off with a moan as Brian pulled at the elastic before letting it snap back against his skin. Brian’s mouth was on his neck; he felt the warm puff of air as he laughed at the response.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Brian’s voice dropped even _lower_ which Roger honestly hadn’t thought possible. One of his hands slipped under the elastic and began stroking Roger’s cock; gently, teasingly, too light.

“You want me to fuck you like this? Up against the wall? John and Freddie would hear us, like this. You want them to know that your little knickers drove me so crazy that I couldn’t even wait to get you into bed?”

Brian let go of Roger’s hip with his other hand, and slid a finger down the back of his knickers, teasing lightly at his entrance. Roger whined and tried to push back, but Brian was already drawing his hand away.

“Is that what you want, Rog?”

“Yes, oh god yes, please Bri…”

Brian chuckled behind him, and then the finger was back, coated in cold lube, and Roger sighed, spreading his legs a little further to give Brian better access.

“You love it, don’t you? You secretly love the idea of John and Freddie hearing us fuck, of them knowing that you drove me so wild I couldn’t even wait to get us both undressed. And I bet you’re enjoying those knickers, aren’t you? How long did you have them on? I bet you were secretly getting off feeling them, weren’t you?”

Roger bit back a cry as Brian curled his finger inside him. He managed to get his arms folded against the door, resting his forehead on his crossed forearms, and that gave him enough leverage to push back properly. Brian bit down sharply to mask his gasp, and slid a second finger in.

“Bri,” Roger whimpered as his long fingers curled again, “Bri…want your cock, please…”

“Oh, you do, do you?” Brian’s voice was more strained now, but he kept going, and Roger shivered; it was rare he could get Brian to talk dirty, but when he did manage to, it was _perfect_. “Want me to fill you up? Want me to come inside you, make you dirty?”

“Please…”

Brian pulled his fingers out, and Roger whined at the empty sensation. He felt Brian tugging down the back of his underwear, pulling it down just far enough for access.

“Gonna fuck you still wearing these knickers,” and Roger felt the head of Brian’s cock nudging his hole; before he could even think to push back, Brian’s fingers were gripping his hips tightly, stopping him moving. “Gonna make you come all over them and ruin them, make a mess of the lace, and you’ll probably wash them but they’ll never quite feel the same again, and then whenever you wear them again, you’ll remember this.”

Roger moaned, his back arching slightly as he felt Brian slide all the way home. The knickers weren’t stretching as far as he needed, making everything tighter and hotter, and Brian’s shaky gasp did absolutely nothing for how desperate Roger was.

Brian didn’t give Roger time to recover; he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in again as quickly as possible. Roger didn’t have time to catch his wailing cry as Brian set a punishing pace, unerringly aiming for that sensitive spot inside him, sending fire racing through Roger’s veins. His vision started blurring to white, unable to think or feel or speak, and then one of Brian’s hands crept around and started rubbing his cock through the knickers, rubbing the lace against sensitive skin, and Roger felt his whole body go limp as he came, only Brian’s arm around his waist holding him upright as he felt Brian’s hips lose their rhythm too and the sharp, beautiful pain of Brian’s teeth in his shoulder.

They managed to stand there for a brief moment, Roger sagging against Brian as he tried to catch his breath; then Brian lifted him and dragged him to the bed, pushing him down on his front.

“God, you have no idea how you look right now.” Low, raspy, fucked out; Brian’s voice sounded wrecked and Roger’s cock gave a half-hearted twitch. “All covered in my marks, my come dripping out of you, those knickers absolutely wrecked. You’re a mess. A beautiful mess. _My_ beautiful mess. I’m going to clean you right up.”

And then before Roger could even string half a word together to reply, he felt Brian’s tongue moving around his hole, licking him clean, and his whole body spasmed in pleasure. Brian’s tongue pressed deeper, and Roger couldn’t help himself.

“Oh – Bri – god, please, please…Bri…” His voice cracked, and he was nearly sobbing from the overwhelming sensations through his oversensitive body. Brian’s fingers were on his cock again, and it was too much to handle. Before he could even begin to croak out their safeword, everything went black.

*

Roger came to in the bath, warm water soothing his skin, Brian’s long fingers linked together low over Roger’s stomach. Slowly he pieced together his surroundings; he was nestled back against Brian’s chest, cocooned within his legs and arms; his favourite scent curling upwards in the steam from the bath, his head back against Brian’s shoulder. Brian’s face was buried in his hair and he was humming softly.

“Bri?” he managed to get out; his voice was hoarse.

“Hey, Rog,” Brian said softly, shifting position so that he could look at Roger’s face. Roger felt boneless; he could only hope Brian kept holding him up, because he wasn’t sure he could manage it on his own.

“Are you all right, my angel?” Brian asked softly, and his hazel eyes were so full of love and concern and guilt that for a moment Roger couldn’t speak. How had he ever got so lucky as to land this man?

“Y-yes. What – what happened?”

“You passed out,” Brian replied softly. “You just…collapsed. Everything that touched you seemed to make you whimper, so I brought you in here. I’m so sorry, my angel. Was I too rough?”

Brian’s expression held such remorse that Roger forced his body to clumsily splash forward and kiss him.

“No,” he said firmly, grabbing Brian’s chin to make sure they were looking one another in the eye. “No, that was the fucking hottest thing in my life.”

“You passed out,” a hint of firmness came into Brian’s tone. “Something obviously wasn’t right.”

They’d had this discussion, the first time sex had gone wrong for them, the first time Roger had wanted too much and ended up hurt because of it. _You were going to safeword, you have to tell him that_.

“Okay,” Roger admitted, sagging against Brian. “I was gonna call it. It was just a bit – overwhelming, I was too sensitive. But Bri,” he added, “It wasn’t too rough, it was _amazing_.”

“You’re sure?” Brian asked cautiously.

“Yes, yes, a hundred times _yes_ ,” Roger punctuated each yes with a kiss. “If that’s how you’re gonna react, I’m gonna end up buying half that lingerie store.”

Brian laughed, a clear sound echoing off the tiles to lodge in Roger’s chest.

“Well, perhaps I should buy the next pair, since I did ruin these ones, after all. But maybe I shouldn’t stop at just knickers.”

Something wicked had crept into the guitarist’s grin, and Roger felt his eyes widen and his heart quicken, his usual response to finding a new kink of Brian’s. It came with another reaction too, one that was much less pleasant right now.

“Ah,” he hissed, “Bri, you bastard, my dick needs recovery time.”

“Sorry,” Brian kissed Roger on the nose contritely. “Can I make it up to you with a cuddle?”

“Always,” Roger smiled. “But right now, I want to just stay here with you, my bright star.” He tucked his face into Brian’s neck and felt their bodies fit together, like always.

“We’ll have to get out eventually.”

“Nope.”

“What if John or Freddie want to use the bathroom?”

“They can just not look then.”

Brian made a strangled noise. “ _Roger_.”

“Well, maybe it’ll give them ideas.”

“ _Roger!_ ”

“Come on, like you haven’t noticed the way they moon after each other.”

Brian laughed again. “You’re incorrigible.”

“That’s why you love me.”

“Yes, I do.” Brian leaned down to murmur in Roger’s ear. “I love you, my angel.”

“And I love you, my bright star.”

**Author's Note:**

> My writer's block was so bad that Brian and Roger were kissing against that door for THREE. FRICKING. DAYS. before my brain moved the story along, yikes.
> 
> Also on tumblr at nothingelsematterswrites.tumblr.com! Askbox will be closed for a day or two while I work on clearing out my inbox a bit, but should reopen soon.


End file.
